Heretofore, such apparatus as has been available for testing medicinal tablets for thickness, diameter and hardness has been limited to the use of gauge plates containing holes for sizing and pressure gauges. Such apparatus is inaccurate and inconclusive, requires manual counting and recording and constitutes a considerable waste of the time of personnel involved. It is the purpose of this invention to automate tablet testing so as to enable automatically testing tablets in a predetermined group of tablets for thickness, diameter and hardness and to record the test readings on the basis of average measurements, the range and any out of limit tablets.